


Cesare Lannister

by Odd_Ellie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gen, M/M, Portuguese, Unhealthy Relationships, Villain Protagonist
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E se Cersei tivesse nascido um homem ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Essa fic contém Jaime/Cersei, mas eu não tenho certeza se os fãs desse casal vão gostar da história em geral, porque apesar de estar presente em várias cenas não é mostrado como sendo muito positivo, porque o relacionamento deles já é muito desigual com os sexos trocados então isso só seria aumentado. O Jaime também está com a gênero trocado com o nome Jane.

Quando ele e sua irmã eram crianças eles eram tão parecidos que nem seu pai conseguia diferenciá-los, uma vez Jane sugeriu que eles trocassem de roupas e passassem o dia no lugar um do outro, Cesare aceitou.

Jane sugeriu outras vezes que ele fizessem isso mas ele disse que não depois, ela perguntou porque e ele disse que tinha sido uma idéia estúpida ao invés de contar para sua gêmea como ele odiara cada minuto daquele dia.

.

.

.

No décimo quarto dia do nome dos gêmeos Lannister houve um torneio e um banquete no Rochedo Casterly, bem luxuoso e caro, não tanto por Cesare e sua irmã mas sim porque havia entre os convidados o príncipe e a princesa de Dorne. Pelo que Cesare sabia sua mãe havia planejado com Ariella Martell de casar os futuros filhos que teriam quando eram jovens e serviam de damas de companhia para a princesa Rhaella Targaryen durante o reinado de Aegon V, após a morte dela os planos de seu pai mudaram, pelo menos para Jane, ele pretendia casá-la com o príncipe Targaryen, Jane não fazia questão de esconder que não queria isso, mas isso não importava muito. Para ele seu pai tentara arrumar um casamento com Lisa Tully mas Cesare prontamente se recusara após conhecer a garota, e isso foi o suficiente.

Elia era bonita, mas tudo que Cesare conseguia reparar na dança após o banquete era nas atenções que o irmão dela estava dando para Jane, e o pior como que ao contrario do que tinha acontecido com os outros que tentaram cortejar Jane sua irmã parecia estar apreciando a atenção dessa vez, ou pelo menos rindo de qualquer tolice que Oberyn estivesse sussurrando no seu ouvido naquele momento. Ele queria puxar sua irmã para longe dali, mas ele se conteve e simplesmente a convidou para dançar, e a levou o mais longe possível dos outros para que não ouvissem.

“Eu me pergunto o que o seu príncipe dragão diria se te visse agindo feito uma cadela no cio com um dornense”

“Ele provavelmente não diria nada já que ao contrario das fantasias do nosso querido pai, ele não me pertence e nem eu a ele”

“Você está dizendo que você prefere Oberyn ?”

“A Rhaegar sim, a você não”

“Eu te vi com ele mais cedo brincando com espadas, como menininhos”

“Parabéns pelo seu poder de observação meu querido irmão”

“É degradante ver uma dama agindo assim”

“E daí ? Foi divertido, mesmo que degradante, e pela minha experiência todas as melhores coisas são”

Cesare chegou sua boca perto do ouvido de sua irmã e sussurrou :

“Você pode sorrir e dançar o quanto você quiser com o príncipe Martell irmã, porque de madrugada quando ele já estiver longe eu vou no seu quarto, eu vou te dobrar contra a sua escrivaninha e eu vou te foder de novo e de novo, você vai gozar e gritar provavelmente até o maldito sol raiar, você vai se esquecer de todas as piadinhas que Oberyn Martell tem dito no seu ouvido, e você não vai ter dúvida que você pertence a mim e só a mim.”

Jane respirou fundo e Cesare se sentiu satisfeito, ele podia ver a luxuria nos olhos dela e o quanto as suas palavras a tinham afetado, eles dançaram o resto da música sem dizer nada , depois ela voltou a conversar com o príncipe Martell mas ela não parecia estar rindo tão alto quanto antes.

E Jane não se casaria com Rhaegar Targaryen, Oberyn Martell ou qualquer outro Lorde bem nascido porque quando o décimo quinto dia de seu nome chegasse ela já teria dado a luz ao seu primeiro bastardo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A : Por causa da mudança de gêneros eu fiquei meio em dúvida sobre escrever algo relativo a Cersei/Rhaegar nessa fic, mas acabei decidindo que sim, porque a paixonite dela pelo Rhaegar foi uma parte relevante da sua juventude e eu achei que seria interessante explorar isso no universo dessa fic.

Cesare sempre considerou o trabalho de escudeiro degradante, ele foi feito para coisas mais importantes do que limpar a armadura e as armas de algum cavaleiro velho, ele era o herdeiro do Rochedo Casterly ele merecia melhor, mas com Rhaegar ele não se importava.

Quando conhecera o Rei Aerys ele não se impressionou nem um pouco, mas com o príncipe sim, Rhaegar era mais do que belo, ele era grande, havia algo sobre ele que atraia as pessoas para perto, que fazia com que aqueles a sua volta se sentissem grandes também. Jane era uma tola por ter perdido a chance de se casar com ele, ser Rainha e ter Rhaegar, era o único aspecto da vida de sua irmã que costumava lhe despertar inveja, não que Cesare fosse fazer algo a respeito da sua afeição pelo príncipe, ele não queria parecer patético como Jon Connington em sua ridícula paixão e era óbvio para todos que o Príncipe só tinha olhos para Lyanna Stark, afinal era por causa dela que ele havia começado aquela guerra.

Naquela semana um novo cavaleiro se juntara ao exército, isso acontecia com freqüência sempre que passavam por algum lugar novo, mas apesar de não ter falado com ele Cesare o odiava, sua armadura era de qualidade mas ele não tinha emblema de nenhuma casa de Westeros, na sua mente devia ser só o filho de algum mercador qualquer e mesmo assim Rhaegar o escolhera para cavalgar ao seu lado em batalha.

O sujeito vivia com o elmo pra baixo, Cesare teorizara que isso ocorria porque ele devia ser terrivelmente desfigurado, ou que guardava algum segredo quanto a sua identidade então seu plano ao seguir o cavaleiro misterioso para dentro da floresta naquela noite fora roubar para que Rhaegar visse o quão feio ele era e não quisesse nem mais vê-lo ou então matá-lo de uma vez, dependia de como o seu humor estivesse na hora, mas o que ele encontrou debaixo do elmo foi um rosto belo, muito familiar com o seu.

“Jane ?”

“Finalmente. Você está ficando lerdo irmão, o príncipe me reconheceu no terceiro dia”

“Rhaegar sabe que você é você ?”

“Sim, foi o que eu acabei de dizer” Jane disse nem um pouco impressionada.

“Como ele não te expulsou ?”

“Ele me viu lutando, e viu que eu sou melhor do que a grande maioria dos idiotas daqui”

“Nosso pai vai te matar”

“Não ele não vai, você não sabe que matar alguém do seu sangue traria muita vergonha a grande casa Lannister ? E ele não sabe que eu estou aqui”

“Como ?”

“O Rei pediu um Lannister no Porto Real, nosso querido pai mandou Tyrion e eu, só que Aerys não sabe disso, e o Tyrion garantiu que vai dizer nas suas cartas para o nosso pai que estou lá com ele”

“Finalmente aquele monstrinho serve pra alguma coisa”

“Por favor não fale sobre ele assim”

“Porque não ? Ele matou a nossa mãe !”

“Ele era um bebê Cesare, não é culpa dele, você e o nosso pai são loucos”

“Nós não somos loucos é você que é estúpida demais para entender como nós pensamos”

“Tanto faz, mas será que daria pra você conter os seus insultos um pouco por mim ? Ele é meu irmão, eu amo ele”

“Ótimo agora você vai dar para o anão também ? Sete infernos Jane você é pior do que a puta que aquela aberraçãozinha se casou”

“Você está com ciúmes de um menino de doze anos de idade?”

“Não se ache, não é um pouco atraente”

Sua irmã se aproximou e sentiu o membro dele por cima de suas calças. Jane era conhecida como uma das mulheres mais belas dos sete reinos, mas ela não parecia agora vestida de homem e toda suja. No entanto Cesare ainda a queria.

“O seu corpo óbviamente discorda” ela disse com um sorriso convencido em seus lábios.

“É isso o que você faz com o duende também ?”

“Eu não quero o Tyrion, o meu amor por ele é bem mais tradicional, eu só quero você, você já devia saber disso” ela disse aumentando a pressão da sua mão no seu membro.

.

.

.

Jane adormeceu nua em seus braços no meio da floresta, agora ela parecia mais bela, embora talvez isso fosse porque ele estava sujo também, Cesare sempre gostava mais de sua irmã quando ela parecia mais com ele, mas seus pensamentos ainda estavam principalmente no príncipe dragão.

Jane era a coisa mais próxima de si mesmo que ele tinha esperança de encontrar em outro ser humano, mas Rhaegar era melhor do que ele mesmo, ele o inspirava, Rhaegar era alguém por quem Cesare lutaria por, alguém por quem ele morreria, talvez fosse esse sentimento fosse que Jane e todas as canções tolas se referiam quando falavam de amor. Quando os planos de casar Jane com o príncipe ainda eram viáveis sua irmã tentou o convencer a se juntar a guarda real, ele ainda se lembra da mágoa no rosto de Jane quando ele disse que não.

“Eu desistiria de tudo por você” ela tinha dito magoada.

“Eu não acredito em você” Cesare tinha respondido.

Mas nos últimos meses ele estava pensando em algo diferente, ele queria tudo que era seu por direito de sangue, mas as vezes lhe ocorria que ele queria Rhaegar mais, que ao lado dele Cesare poderia ser mais, mas nunca com uma intensidade tão forte como naquela noite.

Então ele se moveu com uma rara gentileza para não acordar sua irmã, se vestiu silenciosamente e a deixou sozinha na floresta e foi rumo ao acampamento encontrar seu príncipe prateado.

Mas ao se aproximar da tenda do príncipe não foi apenas Rhegar que Cesare encontrou. O que ele viu foi o príncipe beijando Arthur Dayne ferozmente nos lábios. Eles não notaram a sua presença e nem quando Cesare se retirou. A raiva parecia consumi-lo, o príncipe poderia tê-lo, mas não ele escolhera o maldito dornense.

Ele pegou um cavalo, acordou Jane, e partiu rumo ao Rochedo Casterly sem se despedir de ninguém.


	3. Chapter 3

A primeira pessoa que Jane contou que estava grávida foi Cesare, especificamente pedindo para ele arranjar o chá da lua para ela. Era uma decisão racional, o que o surpreendeu muito vindo da sua irmã que era tão cabeça quente, também surpreendeu muito a sua própria reação quanto aquilo, ele sabia que mesmo que não conseguisse arranjar um casamento entre Jane e Rhaegar que ainda assim seu pai poderia usar sua irmã para formar alianças e ter influência sobre varias casas poderosas, e isso era muito mais valido para ele mesmo do que para Tywin, Jane amava o pai deles, mas dificilmente fazia o que ele mandava, a única pessoa que tinha algum nível de controle sobre ela era Cesare, e ele amava isso. Mas todas essas possibilidades pareceram pequenas em comparação a saber que havia uma parte dele crescendo dentro de sua irmã. Ele disse que não ia arranjar para ela, e que se ela tentasse arranjar em algum outro lugar ele nunca mais se deitaria com ela, a criança deveria nascer.

No dia do nascimento da sua primeira filha bastarda Cesare ficara no quarto com Jane durante o parto, foi um tanto repugnante vê-la toda inchada e gritando, mas ele se manteve presente porque queria estar lá quando o seu filho ou filha respirasse pela primeira vez. Pouco após a menina nascer e o cordão umbilical ser cortado Tywin entrou no quarto e pediu para que Cesare e a parteira se retirasse, Cesare o fez e levou o bebê junto consigo. Do lado de fora ele podia ouvir seu pai e sua irmã gritando um com o outro, palavras como “desonra” e “vergonha” sendo ditas por seu pai, e em geral “Vai se foder” dito por sua irmã, então segurando o bebê ele andou para longe até chegar em algum cômodo em que não pudesse ouvir as vozes deles, e se concentrou apenas no bebê em seus braços, ela tinha olhos verdes e cabelos dourados bem ralinhos. Jane comentou que se nascesse uma menina ela iria nomeá-la Nymeria como a Rainha Guerreira que conquistou Dorne, Cesare decidiu que ele teria que convencê-la a mudar de idéia porque a menina em seus braços definitivamente iria se chamar Joanna.

.

.

.

Três anos depois Joanna Hill foi a primeira pessoa que Cesare viu ao retornar para o Rochedo Casterly com sua irmã do campo de batalha. Ela era tão adorável quanto ele e Jane haviam sido nessa idade, ela sorriu e gritou :

“Tio !”

E Cesare desmontou do cavalo e correu para abraçá-la. A única diferença, entre Joanna e ele e Jane quando crianças eram as roupas. Cesare tinha comprado belos vestidos com bordados em ouro e prata, outros com panos raros de terras além do mar estreito só para quando chegar lá seu pai lhe dizer que não era apropriado uma bastarda se vestir como uma princesa.

A segunda pessoa que Cesare viu foi seu pai, e ele não estava sorrindo.

.

.

.

“O que você estava pensando saindo do campo de batalha sem falar com ninguém ?!” Tywin disse quando eles finalmente ficaram sozinhos.

“Culpe a Jane ! Foi ela que se vestiu de homem e foi para a batalha ! Ela é a irresponsável não eu !”

“Eu vou falar com a sua irmã, mas essa conversa é sobre você, você fez o juramento para Rhaegar, você que foi embora sem falar com ninguém, e é você que está sendo chamado de um covarde que fugiu da batalha pelos outros !”

“Se alguém me chamar de covarde na minha frente esse alguém será um homem morto em menos de um minuto !”

“Eles não precisam te chamar na sua frente para você ter a fama, eles vão te elogiar na sua frente, e rir de você assim que você der as costas”

“Eu não pensei...”

“Exatamente Cesare você não pensou”

“Pai o que você quer que eu faça ?”

“Fique, o dano já está feito, e reze para que Robert ganhe essa guerra, você ainda será visto como um covarde, mas pelo menos será um covarde que desertou o lado perdedor”


	4. Capítulo 4

“Não” Jane disse.

“O que você quer dizer com isso ?” Tywin disse enfurecido.

“Eu acho que o significado é bem óbvio”

“Você está me dizendo que o Rei de Westeros aceitou se casar com a minha filha desonrada, e agora eu vou ter que ir ao Porto Real dizer para ele que ela recusou o pedido ?” Tywin disse com o seus punhos se cerrando.

“Você não precisa ir lá, acho que daria muito bem para você escrever uma carta ou algo assim”

Cesare tinha certeza que o tapa que seu pai deu em Jane deveria ter doído muito, mas mesmo assim sua irmã riu depois, e Tywin saiu do quarto.

“Nosso pai está certo, é uma oportunidade enorme para você e para nossa família, é quase insano Robert querer se casar com você dadas as circunstâncias” Cesare disse quando eles ficaram sozinhos.

“Ele não quer se casar comigo, ele quer casar é com o ouro da nossa família, você e nosso pai deveriam simplesmente mandar um saco de pedras preciosas para Robert Baratheon foder e me deixar fora disso”

“Jane você não está sendo razoável, uma recusa ao Rei tornaria as coisas muito difíceis para nós, você já trouxe vergonha o suficiente para a nossa casa”

“Você está falando sério ??? Vergonha sim mas eu não trouxe sozinha !” Jane gritou, ela parecia estar quase chorando e quase rindo ao mesmo tempo.

“Jane por favor fale mais baixo”

“Vergonha, sim sim, você é tão responsável quanto eu, mas só eu tive que lidar com as conseqüências ! Nosso pai pode te amar mais do que ele ama a mim e a Tyrion mas não quanto ele ama o maldito nome Lannister, e se ele soubesse de todas as coisas que você fez ele te desprezaria do mesmo jeito que ele despreza a nós dois”

Jane estava chorando agora, Cesare colocou seus braços ao redor dos ombros e da cintura dela, era um gesto de carinho, mas também uma prevenção para mantê-la no mesmo lugar.

“Jane por favor não me odeie, eu preciso de você” ele sussurrou do ouvido dela.

“Eu não te odeio, eu te amo, eu conheço cada pecado que você cometeu e cada parte podre da sua alma e eu ainda te amo. Vamos fugir, por favor, nós poderíamos ir para Essos, nós poderíamos ser felizes juntos, para sempre”

“Jane eu não posso desistir do meu direito de nascença, e se você dizer sim você pode ser uma Rainha”

“Eu não quero ser uma Rainha ! Eu te amo, eu só quero me casar com você !”

“Se você me amasse de verdade você faria o que é bom para o meu legado e se casaria com Robert Baratheon !”

Jane gritou e ela chorou e chorou, Cesare pensou que ela tinha enlouquecido, mas eventualmente sua irmã se acalmou e aceitou se casar com Robert Baratheon.

Quando Cesare informou para seu pai que ele tinha convencido Jane a aceitar o pedido seu pai lhe deu um de seus raros abraços e o parabenizou. Das outras poucas vezes que isso ocorrera esse gesto fizera Cesare inchar com orgulho, mas dessa vez pareceu uma vitória bem amarga.


	5. Capítulo 5

“A nova rainha é uma puta”

Alguém disse em meio a bagunça do banquete que seguiu o casamento real de Robert Baratheon e Jane Lannister. Muitas coisas parecidas foram ditas desde que o anuncio do noivado foi anunciado, mas nunca tão público assim, e após o comentário houve um silêncio desconfortável. Cesare segurou o punhal em seu bolso e olhou em volta procurando quem fora a responsável pelo comentário ofensivo com relação a sua irmã, mas antes que ele achasse quem foi o silêncio foi quebrado pela própria Jane que disse :

“E daí ?”

Robert Baratheon deu um grande riso e deu um beijo de língua bem longo na sua nova esposa, com a maioria começando a rir também. Cesare era um dos que não estava rindo, ele tirou sua mão de seu punhal, mas vendo Robert colocando a sua boca em Jane a raiva borbulhava nele mais forte do que nunca.

Cesare tinha dito para Jane beber o máximo possível durante o banquete, que isso provavelmente tornaria a experiência de ficar com outro homem um pouco mais fácil para ela, ele se arrependera desse conselho, Jane era do tipo que ficava rindo quando ficava bêbada, e todo o receio que ela ficara durante toda a viagem até o Porto Real parecia ter desaparecido com o vinho, e com a mão de Robert Baratheon na sua cintura e sua boca em seu ouvido sussurrando coisas que Cesare tinha certeza que eram indecentes. E Jane rindo como ela tinha uma vez feito com Oberyn Martell em outro banquete há alguns anos atrás.

.

.

.

Robert Baratheon estava fodendo a sua irmã no andar de cima, e ele estava no salão de festas odiando cada segundo daquele dia. Era tudo que Cesare conseguia pensar, ele não conseguia respirar, a cada segundo todos os planos pareciam cada vez menores em comparação aquele sentimento de ódio, alguém estava tomando o que era dele.

Matar os dois guardas que estavam na porta do quarto de Robert havia sido fácil, Cesare podia ter a fama de ser um covarde mas não podia ser negado que ele era bom com uma arma. E Robert mais fácil ainda. Ele estava deitado em cima de sua irmã, eles não estavam fazendo sexo, mas era óbvio que já tinham feito ali naquela cama há pouquíssimo tempo atrás. Cesare não tinha certeza se Robert estava dormindo ou simplesmente bêbado demais para reagir, mas foi tão fácil levantar seu queixo com uma mão e com a outra cortar o seu pescoço em um único movimento. Ele matara o homem matara Rhaegar, lhe ocorreu que era uma pena ninguém poder saber, ele era o leão, o grande predador, maior do que Robert, maior do que Rhaegar.

E aí Jane acordou coberta de sangue. Jane costumava ficar excitada ao vê-lo lutar contra outros homens mas agora havia apenas medo em seus olhos. Cesare rapidamente cobriu a boca dela com sua mão.

“Não grite, se você gritar nós estaremos arruinados. Se você gritar eu juro que antes de me pegarem eu vou cortar a sua garganta também”

Cesare lentamente tirou a sua mão da boca de sua irmã, e ela não gritou.

“Boa menina” ele disse.


	6. Capítulo 6

A história oficial era que um dos homens que estava de guarda na porta do quarto do rei era na verdade um dos homens leais aos Targaryens e que aproveitara a confusão do casamento real para matar Robert, mas antes que o homem pudesse fazer o mesmo com a Rainha o irmão dessa chegará lá e bravamente tinha acabado com a vida do regicida e salvado Jane.

Cesare só viu dúvidas sobre a veracidade desse conto no rosto de duas pessoas, no de seu pai com seus penetrantes olhos verdes que pareciam ser capazes de ver a alma de alguém, e também no rosto do novo Rei, e Cesare não tinha muita certeza sobre o segundo porque era muito difícil saber que pensamentos se passavam por dos frios olhos azuis e expressões duras de Stannis Baratheon.

.

.

.

Jane estava o evitando, Cesare tinha certeza disso, inicialmente ele pensou que ela se mantinha trancada em seu quarto para criar uma imagem de esposa em luto, mas nas raras vezes que sua irmã sairá do quarto nos últimos quinze dias ela só falava com outras pessoas e voltava para o seu confinamento. Naquele dia eles estavam andando pelo mesmo corredor do palácio quando ela reparou nele, mas antes que ela pudesse fugir de novo Cesare a puxou pela cintura para um dos armários dos empregados.

“O que você quer ?” Jane disse friamente.

“Eu senti a sua falta nos últimos dias” Cesare disse roçando seu rosto no pescoço dela.

“Eu não me importo”

Cesare tinha certeza que essa era uma mentira.

“Você não se importa de me fazer infeliz ?

Jane ignorou esse comentário.

“Porque vocês ainda estão aqui ? Porque vocês não voltam de uma vez para o Rochedo Casterly e me deixam em paz ?”

“Nosso pai tem esperanças que Stannis vá mudar de ideia quanto a se casar com você”

“Ótimo outro marido para você matar”

“Jane...”

“Qual é o seu problema ? Eu realmente não entendo você Cesare, você insistiu para que eu me casasse com ele por quase um mês, só para algumas horas depois matar o coitado.”

“Eu admito que foi uma atitude imprudente, mas veio de uma sentimento puro, meu amor por você, eu estava lá no banquete pensando em você tendo que aguentar aquele tolo bêbado dentro de você e eu não pude aguentar imaginar como você deveria estar se sentindo, foi amor Jane, apenas amor. E Robert Baratheon não era nenhum coitado, você mesma disse que ele te chamou de Lyanna enquanto vocês estavam fazendo sexo”

“E daí ? Ele começou uma guerra pela mulher e ela morreu, e não é como se eu estivesse pensando nele também, então quem liga ?”

“Eu me importo, você é a mulher mais bela do mundo, ninguém que tivesse a sorte de estar com você deveria pensar em outra” Cesare disse.

Se eu fosse uma mulher eu seria você Cesare pensou.

“Porque eu não posso voltar com vocês para casa ?”

“Nós já falamos sobre isso minha querida. Você foi esposa de um Rei coroado, e o casamento foi consumado, Stannis pode ser um Rei, mas legalmente você também ainda é uma Rainha, eles não podem tirar isso de nós”

“Agora eu e você somos ‘nós de novo ?”

“Nós nunca paramos de ser”

“Você ameaçou me matar”

“Eu estava mentindo, eu nunca faria isso, eu disse só para você não gritar e para salvar a nós dois. Foi amor Jane, apenas amor”

“Eu quero acreditar em você,mas...”

“Sem ‘mas’ Jane, apenas acredite, apenas amor, apenas nós, apenas amor” Cesare disse levando suas mãos entre as pernas dela.


	7. Capítulo 7

Desde o inicio de seu reinado Stannis fez algumas coisas bem estranhas que deixavam vários Lordes nobres se sentindo bem desconfortáveis como tornar a prostituição ilegal, ordenar que as meninas da corte tivessem a mesma educação acadêmica que os meninos, e um de seus principais conselheiros era um ex contrabandeante que estava aprendendo a ler e que diziam que ele ia fazer deste a Mão do Rei quando a sua educação se completasse. Ele cancelou a maioria das festas e torneios marcados por considerá-los inúteis e um desperdício de dinheiro. E ele tinha uma tendência a punir pessoas, até mesmo aquelas de bom nascimento, ele até recentemente recebera uma carta de Meistre Aemon da Patrulha do Noite o agradecendo pela grande quantidade de homens que haviam sido mandados para a Muralha desde que ele havia assumido o poder.

E não dava para fazer uma nova rebelião porque não dava para tirar alguém do poder porque ele estava seguindo as regras e em geral levando o seu trabalho a sério, e também o povo em geral estava feliz. Stannis ainda não era exatamente querido pela população, mas quando perguntavam o porque dificilmente mencionavam suas políticas ou a qualidade do seu trabalho, era sempre algo com relação a como ele era mal-humorado e frio, porque a verdade é que o Reino sob a supervisão dele estava funcionando bem de um jeito que não funcionava desde os dias de Aegon V. Stannis Baratheon era um Rei bem esquisito, principalmente porque ele realmente fazia o seu trabalho.

.

.

.

Cesare tinha continuado na corte da Fortaleza Vermelha a comando de seu pai que não confiava em Jane para defender os interesses da família, uma preocupação que acabou sendo completamente justificada já que Jane parecia ter muito mais interesse em andar de cavalo ao redor do reino, e para a sua irritação ficar conversando com Tyrion que seu pai também havia ordenado que permanecesse na cidade, Cesare nem precisou falar muito para convencê-la a fazer dele o seu representante no conselho.

O que estava sendo bem menos prazeroso do que Cesare esperava, ele sentava ao lado dos homens que controlavam o futuro de Westeros e ainda assim não tinha controle nenhum quanto as mudanças excêntricas que o Rei tinha feito, seu pai não estava completamente insatisfeito já que com algum esforço Cesare havia conseguido negociações favoráveis com relação a impostos e suprimentos, apesar de frequentemente ainda mencionar em suas cartas que ele estava decepcionado por Cesare não ter conseguido um matrimônio entre Jane e Stannis, ele não entendia, Stannis nunca faltava a uma única reunião do conselho mas Cesare não via porque já que no final ele sempre acabava fazendo o que ele queria usando a desculpa de estar fazendo o que era certo de acordo com as leis.

Mas o que Cesare considerava pior era que o Rei insistia que seu irmão mais novo também assistisse as reuniões do conselho, ele dizia que era para educá-lo sobre o funcionamento do reino, mas Cesare tinha certeza que era só para humilha-lo, colocar uma criança na mesma posição que ele, o irmão do Rei e o irmão da rainha, ele o herdeiro da casa Lannister, o homem que tinha acabado com um Rei e na sua frente um menino que ficava vermelho e gaguejava toda vez que Cesare lhe demonstrava o mínimo de atenção.

Cesare dizia para si esmo que com Robert seria pior, mas as vezes era difícil convencer até mesmo a si mesmo.

O Rei nunca bebia, nunca usava prostitutas, nunca competia em torneios, nunca se divertia de nenhuma maneira que pudesse ser usada como desculpa para uma morte acidental, e nunca parecia não estar prestando atenção, nele ou em qualquer outro. Cesare se considerava criativo, mas com Stannis não havia brechas, mas ele era um otimista, homens bem maiores do que o Baratheon sem carisma caíram, talvez um dia houvesse uma chance, algo que não o incriminaria, um simples gesto que fosse tão fácil quanto foi cortar a garganta de Robert, então até lá ele continuaria sorrindo e sendo tão charmoso quanto ele sempre soube ser, mesmo com o menino irritante sentado na frente dele.


	8. Capítulo 8

Cesare supunha que ele deveria mandar um bilhete de agradecimento a Balon Greyjoy caso ele não perdesse sua cabeça no final da sua rebelião, porque se não fosse por esta ele não via nenhuma outra maneira em que ele poderia ter convencido Stannis Baratheon a se casar com Jane.

Stannis conseguiu o apoio do Norte imediatamente para conter a reunião, mas com as outras casas ele teve que negociar, Stannis não era Robert, ele não era alguém que os outros seguiriam na honra, por amor ao seu Rei, mas por vantagens que ele poderia lhes trazer, e assim se mostrou requerido que o Rei se casasse.

Stannis havia cortado muitos gastos, mas ainda assim a guerra tinha acabado com os fundos dos Targaryens e dos Baratheons, eram os Lannisters e os Tyrells que haviam conseguido manter suas riquezas. Os Tyrells poderiam ter lhe fornecido também os recursos que Stannis precisava, mas com Stannis isso não aconteceria. Quando Robert era Rei ele tinha concedido perdão a todos dispostos a se ajoelhar então não seria certo da parte dele punir os Tyrells após isso, mas Stannis não era um homem que esquecia então todas as sugestões vindas de um Tyrell tinham bem menos chances de virem a serem executadas, e ele preferia ter a filha desonrada dos Lannisters a mais pura filha dos Tyrells.

O Casamento real dessa vez foi um evento bem menos animado do que havia sido há alguns anos atrás entre Robert e Jane. A verba que Stannis havia liberado para o casamento era até mesmo inferior aos dos casamentos das casas não reais, o de Tywin e Joanna havia custado cinco vezes mais. Ainda assim Jane estava ainda mais bela do que ela havia estado no seu casamento com Robert, mas seu novo marido não parecia ver isso, os cabelos dourados de Jane brilhavam com as luzes do salão, sua pele perfeita como a dele, e o vestido feito pelos melhores costureiros do reino (Tywin havia feito questão de pagar por este ele mesmo) todos os olhos brilhavam enquanto ela andava até o altar, exceto por aqueles do homem com quem ela ia se casar. Stannis recitou os seus votos mecanicamente, e ele olhava para Jane com a mesma apatia que ele olharia para um toco de madeira. O banquete foi um evento mais entediante ainda, todos pareciam estar com medo de fazer algo errado diante do Rei, do jeito que este era se ele visse alguma impropriedade ele deixaria a festa para dar o responsável a sua punição adequada, o único momento em que ele viu Jane sorrindo foi enquanto ela conversava com Tyrion, e do Rei ele não viu nenhum como já era esperado. E vê-los sendo carregados pela multidão estranhamente sóbria para a sua cama não lhe trouxe a mesma raiva que havia trago no outro casamento, na verdade ele até achou uma visão um tanto cômica. Cesare gostava de pensar que isso era um sinal que ele havia amadurecido nos últimos anos, e lhe trazia um tanto conforto a certeza que Stannis não teria a capacidade de dar prazer a Jane, ‘Pelo menos esse casamento vai ter um virgem’ Cesare pensou e riu consigo mesmo, Stannis era contra prostituição e mesmo se ele não tivesse que pagar o homem era certinho ao ponto de se recusar a transar com alguém e não se casar com ela.

Mas ele viu um sorriso que tornou aquele evento uma de suas memórias favoritas, um que ele não via desde sua infância, o de seu pai quando disse que estava orgulhoso dele por ter conseguido arranjar aquela união. E eles conversaram sobre os velhos tempos, sobre sua mãe, e Cesare sequer pensou no que Stannis e sua irmã estavam fazendo há alguns quartos de distancia dali.

.

.

.

Stannis partiu com seus návios no dia seguinte, Cesare achava um tanto ridículo isso, ele poderia muito bem ir alguns meses depois só para a batalha final contra Balon e ele ainda seria o herói da história, mas não o Rei resolvera ir passar cada mês de batalha miserável ao lado de seus homens, mas era bom pra ele afinal no momento em que Stannis estava embarcando Cesare já estava no quarto real com sua irmã de quatro na sua frente. Nos últimos anos Cesare havia feito Jane tomar o chá da lua regularmente, para uma jovem um filho bastardo significaria desonra, para uma Rainha significaria morte, mas ele havia parado de lhe fornecer assim que o seu noivado com Stannis havia sido firmado, agora estava liberado para fazer mais irmãos e irmãs para Joanna, Jane engravidaria e teria herdeiros ao trono, um Rei Baratheon apenas no nome porque Cesare se certificaria que a criança que Jane tivesse seria completamente um Lannister, uma cria dele, um verdadeiro leão no trono, como deveria ser.


	9. Capítulo 9

Cesare rezou para os Sete para que Stannis morresse durante o conflito, mas mesmo com isso não tendo acontecido ele ainda considerava a rebelião Greyjoy uma das melhores coisas que já tinha acontecido com ele.

Jon Arryn era a mão do Rei, e apesar de não tão fácil como Robert teria sido ele era bem mais fácil de lidar do que Stannis, e agora ele era irmão da Rainha de um Rei coroado, sua voz parecia ser mais ouvida nas reuniões do conselho, e os outros em geral pareciam olhar para ele com mais respeito e uma dose saudável de meio. Já que Stannis não estava por perto seu pai permitiu que ele trouxesse Joanna para o Porto Real por alguns meses, ele comprou para ela os mais belos vestidos e bonecas, a apresentou a varias famílias nobres e estava cada vez mais seguro que com a beleza dela e o ouro de sua família ele conseguiria em alguns anos arranjar um casamento muito bom para sua filha apesar dela ser uma bastarda.

Até mesmo a presença de Renly Baratheon não estava o irritando tanto quanto antes, claro ainda o único motivo para haver uma criança no conselho era porque Stannis tinha idéias bem estranhas quanto a educação, mas ele não seria uma criança para sempre, e o rapaz parecia admirá-lo então formar uma amizade com ele pareceu sábio já que um dia esta poderia vir a lhe ser bem útil. Mas a melhor parte é que assim como ele havia planejado Jane havia engravidado, se nascesse um menino seu filho viria a ser o governante dos sete reinos, a idéia de coroas nas cabeças de seus descendentes lhe enchia de orgulho.

Stannis não havia retornado ainda ao Porto Real quando Jane entrou em trabalho de parto então coube a Cesare a responsabilidade de ficar com Jane durante este, ele se sentia até mais feliz do que se sentiu durante o nascimento da pequena Joanna, ele beijou a testa suada de sua irmã e segurou sua mão com uma rara gentileza enquanto a parteira dizia para Jane fazer mais força. Isso até ele ouvir o choro do bebê, então ele soltou a mão de Jane imediatamente, se levantou e disse para a parteira :

“Eu quero segurá-lo”

“Tudo bem” a parteira respondeu “só me deixe limpar o sangue antes”

O sorriso de Cesare desapareceu quando o bebê finalmente foi posto em seus braços. A pequena criatura era frágil e pálida, era uma menina, e ela tinha olhos azuis e cabelos negros.


	10. Capítulo 10

Cesare Lannister tirou a virgindade de Renly Baratheon no segundo dia do nome de Shireen Baratheon que era até o momento a verdadeira herdeira da coroa dos sete reinos.

Renly era jovem, apenas quatorze, mas Jane havia sido ainda mais quando Cesare tinha tirado a sua virgindade. O menino tinha uma óbvia paixonite por ele á anos, e embora Renly fosse carismático ele óbviamente era meio carente já que afeição não era um dos pontos fortes daquele que era a única família que ele tinha, e ele tinha tomado algumas taças de vinho na celebração, tinha sido tão fácil quanto Cesare havia previsto que seria.

Cesare não era sem experiência sobre as maneiras em que homens se relacionam um com o outro já que ele tinha possuído Jane de todas as maneiras possíveis, e também há muitos anos atrás no período em que servira de escudeiro para Rhaegar ele procurara se educar sobre o assunto em livros proibidos que ele adquirira de um mercador vindo de Dorne.

E é em Rhaegar, não em Jane que ele pensa para fazer seu pênis ficar duro ao trazer Renly para a sua cama. O Baratheon mais jovem era alto e forte para a sua idade, e o que ele faltava em experiência o rapaz certamente compensava com entusiasmo, mas Cesare tinha certeza que Rhaegar teria sido mais forte, com Rhaegar teria sido melhor. Mas ele estava tendo prazer mesmo assim, e nem isso era tão importante, apenas um agradável bônus.

Por um momento Cesare considerou que Stannis era como seu irmão mais novo , ou seja interessado em homens ao invés de mulheres, isso certamente explicaria o desinteresse que ele tinha em ir para a cama de Jane, mas em todos os seus anos no Porto Real ele não vira nenhum indicio disso, Stannis era até mais estranho, o Rei parecia pensar em sexo como uma obrigação irritante, e uma que ao contrario da maioria de suas obrigações uma que ele evitava o máximo possível, indo para a cama de Jane apenas duas vezes nos últimos dois anos. Após essas duas vezes ele transara com Jane em todas as ocasiões possíveis e parara de lhe fornecer o chá da lua, mas ela não engravidara nessas vezes. No ano anterior após a princesa pegar escala cinza Cesare torceu para que a menina lhe fizesse um favor e morresse de uma vez, mas isso não aconteceu, Shireen ficou com parte de seu rosto em pedra arruinando qualquer esperança da menina crescer para ser bela como Jane, e nem a visão tinha lhe tirado, continuando viva e lutando apesar de ninguém a querer, realmente uma cria de Stannis até os ossos.

Na ordem de sucessão real um filho vem antes de uma filha, mas não um tio. Mas uma dinastia de quase mil anos havia sido deposta porque Robert Baratheon e Rhaegar tinham decidido fazer uma guerra em Westeros pela cachorra de Winterfell, as regras mudaram quando Robert tomou o trono, nada garantia que elas não poderiam mudar mais uma vez.

Renly era fácil, fácil de seduzir, e Cesare tinha certeza, fácil de controlar.


	11. Capítulo 11

O vestido que Cesare encomendara era digno de uma princesa, vermelho com bordados em ouro, as cores da casa Lannister, embora tenha lhe ocorrido que mesmo que Joanna estivesse usando um saco de batatas ela pareceria mais como uma princesa do que Shireen. Mas isso não importava, não naquele dia.

“Minha mãe vira tio ?” Joanna perguntou.

“Não. Eu sinto muito minha princesa, ela tem suas obrigações como Rainha, mas ela mandou todo o seu amor para você” Cesare disse com uma gentileza que ele só reservava para a sua filha.

A verdade era que Jane sequer sabia do que ele planejava, ele não confiava em sua irmã para não mencionar o seu plano para Tyrion e arruinar o que ele passara o último ano trabalhando para acontecer.

“Você está pronta” ele perguntou.

“Claro que sim”

“Essa é a minha menina”

.

.

.

Ao que parecia seria uma cerimônia completamente tradicional, mas ainda assim a maior parte dos convidados pareciam confusos, só estavam presentes alguns cavaleiros e poucos nobres que já estavam presentes na Ponta da Tempestade e alguns dos empregados de alto ranking, algo certamente bem inferior ao que se esperava do matrimonio do Senhor do lugar. Quando a noiva apareceu a confusão passou mas o choque dos poucos convidados que estavam cientes que quem a garota era aumentou em muito.

Enquanto Cesare levava Joanna para o altar ele notou que Renly parecia estar com um pouco de medo, mas logo ele voltou a ter a sua atitude carismática de sempre. Ele estava se tornando cada vez mais inteligente, se fosse o contrario Cesare teria esperado mais anos antes de tentar fazer com que ele se casasse com Joanna, mas se isso ocorresse o rapaz talvez a recusasse não importando o quanto ele queria agradar o pai da garota, e o melhor tipo de casamento que Cesare conseguiria para Joanna seria com uma das casas menores, algo indigno para uma leoa do Rochedo Casterly.

“Parabéns para você Lorde Baratheon, eu tenho certeza que minha Joanna lhe trará muitos filhos” Cesare disse e abraçou Renly, e mais baixo perto do ouvido do rapaz ele continuou “Eu vou te compensar mais tarde”

Cesare pensou em reparar no que Renly faria em seguida mas logo percebeu que ele não se importava, não quando ela estava ali.

“Parabéns minha princesa, eu tenho certeza que você será muito feliz”

“Obrigada tio” Joanna disse sorrindo.

Joanna Baratheon, a senhora da Ponta da Tempestade, e quem sabe talvez até um dia a Rainha dos Sete Reinos, Cesare pensou e sorriu mais ainda.


	12. Capítulo 12

Renly começou a audiência perante o Rei dizendo que ele sentia muito por não ter pedido permissão para ele antes de se casar, mas que ele estava sendo movido por uma força mais poderosa do que o seu dever para com seu irmão mais velho : o seu amor por Joanna, e começou a contar como ele e a garota tinham formado uma amizade anos atrás durante uma visita que ela fez ao Porto Real e como durante a mais recente visita que ela fez a Ponta da Tempestade acompanhada por seu tio Cesare essa amizade se transformou em amor. Exatamente como Cesare tinha lhe instruído para dizer, e Renly era carismático ao ponto de conseguir fazer com que todas as palavras soassem verdadeiras, Cesare até sentiu um pouco de orgulho do Baratheon mais jovem.

Quando foi a vez de Cesare de falar ele confirmou a história de Renly e começou a listar as muitas virtudes de sua sobrinha e como ela era superior em natureza e em todos os outros aspectos aos bastardos comuns.

Depois que eles terminaram de falar Stannis olhou para os dois por um tempo como se eles fossem as duas pessoas mais idiotas do mundo e disse para os dois voltarem pela manhã que ele diria quais seriam as suas punições. Mas o olhar que mais perturbou Cesare foi o de Jane, ele assumiu que ela fosse ficar confusa, mas não havia confusão nos seus olhos havia raiva.

.

.

.

Naquela noite Jane apareceu nos aposentos de Cesare disfarçada de serviçal, isso não era incomum, mas o que aconteceu em seguida foi : quando Cesare foi lhe dar um beijo ela o empurrou.

“Tão agressiva” Cesare disse com um sorriso sedutor.

“Eu não estou aqui para te foder Cesare, eu estou aqui porque eu não entendo o que você estava pensando. Como você pode fazer isso ?”

“Não é minha culpa que os jovens se apaixonaram”

“Você acha que eu sou idiota Cesare ? Você consegue enganar os outros mas não a mim. E isso que aconteceu tem a sua marca”

“Tá, eu admito eu fiz acontecer, mas se você quer culpar alguém culpe a você mesma”

“Como diabos isso é a minha culpa ?”

“Por causa da sua incompetência em fazer o seu marido ir pra sua cama nós não podemos ter mais filhos, e você quer que eu deixe a única que você me deu viver sendo tratada como uma cidadã de segunda classe ?”

“Vá pro inferno Cesare”

“Eu já estou lá desde o momento em que eu vi aquela criatura de cabelos negros sair de dentro de você”

“Não fale da Shireen assim por favor”

“Agora você vai fingir ser uma boa mãe ? Quando você não se importa nem um pouco com o futuro da Joanna, se você fosse uma boa mãe você que teria feito as coisas que eu fiz para garantir que esse casamento ocorresse mas não, até mesmo no seu direito biológico você é uma incompetente”

“Você não percebe que se você continuar agindo assim nós podemos perder tudo ? Eu sacrifiquei tanto por você mas eu acho que um dia desses a sua estupidez vai fazer tudo ser em vão”

Cesare segurou forte o pescoço de Jane e disse lentamente :

“Não me chame de estúpido”

“Então pare de fazer coisas estúpidas” Jane disse sem medo em seus olhos, ela estava com raiva demais para sentir temor.

Cesare largou o pescoço dela, mas ainda cheio de ódio disse :

“VÁ EMBORA”

“Com prazer meu irmão”


	13. Capítulo 13

“Jane meu amor eu sinto muito, eu não estava falando sério na nossa última discussão, eu estava com tanta raiva do Stannis pelo jeito que ele me olhou durante a audiência e eu acabei descontando em você. É culpa dele, tudo é culpa dele, ele que é estranho de não querer fazer sexo com você e é ele que torna as nossas vidas tão mais difíceis” Cesare disse na porta do quarto de Jane.

Ele tinha certeza que ela estava lá dentro, mas nenhum som saiu de dentro do quarto. Ele preferia que Jane gritasse, com isso ele já tinha aprendido a lidar, mas aquele silêncio era algo incomum. Cesare já estava começando a ficar irritado, embora estivesse se esforçando para não demonstrar isso em sua voz, ele tinha dado uma quantidade considerável de ouro para os guardas para que eles ficassem longe do corredor do quarto de Jane e estava há quase quinze minutos dizendo para ela palavras doces mais ainda assim sua irmã se mostrava irredutível.

“Eu vou embora agora, talvez demore antes que eu te veja novamente, e eu quero que você saiba que eu te perdôo pelo seu comportamento hoje, eu espero que você não se odeie demais quando perceber que tudo que eu fiz foi por causa do meu amor por você e pela nossa filha”

Cesare andou um pouco, devagar e fazendo um som bem alto com suas botas esperando a qualquer momento ouvir o som da porta abrindo e que Jane viesse correndo atrás dele. Isso não aconteceu.

.

.

.

Quando Cesare entrou em seu quarto ele encontrou Renly lá, isso não era incomum, mas ao contrario da visão comum ele não estava nu esperando por ele debaixo das cobertas sorrindo, o rapaz estava apenas sentado na cama e parecendo bem preocupado.

“Onde você estava ?” Renly perguntou assim que Cesare fechou a porta de seu quarto.

“Falando com a minha irmã sobre assuntos importantes”

“Mais importantes do que saber o que o meu irmão decidiu sobre a nossa punição”

“Eu achei que ele só iria nós convocar depois do almoço”

“Você óbviamente não conhece Stannis o suficiente, ele já começa o dia trabalhando”

“Então o que ele disse ?”

“Nós não somos mais parte do conselho, ele também ordenou que eu fosse para uma missão diplomática a Dorne, e ele disse que o governo da Ponta da Tempestade vai ficar nas mãos do castelão até eu fazer vinte e um anos”

Na verdade essas eram punições bem mais leves do que Cesare esperava, depois da audiência do dia anterior era óbvio que Stannis os expulsaria do conselho. E há anos Stannis tinha pego o hábito de mandar Renly para qualquer evento social que ele não tinha vontade de comparecer, e dada a natureza anti-social do Rei acabava sendo praticamente todos os eventos sociais por perto, na verdade Cesare pensou que era meio surpreendente que Stannis não tivesse feito isso antes. Mas a Ponta da Tempestade, isso era algo com o qual ele podia trabalhar, então ele colocou uma expressão indignada e disse :

“Como ele pode fazer isso com você ?”

“Não, é tão ruim assim. Eu mal ficava lá na Ponta da Tempestade, o meu governo era mais uma alegoria”

“Não diga isso, tem muito mais sobre ser um líder do que trabalhar, ler relatórios e fazer reajustes de impostos. Eu estive lá no seu casamento, e aquelas pessoas te amam, você as inspira, ninguém se sentiria assim se fosse o Stannis no seu lugar”

“Cinco anos não é tanto tempo assim”

“Mas Renly e se não for só cinco anos ? E se ele resolver pegar isso e dar o controle da Ponta da Tempestade para outra pessoa ? Minha irmã pode lhe dar um filho algum dia desses e ele pode resolver passar A Ponta da Tempestade para a filha deformada dele como prêmio de consolação. Ou pior ele pode nem deixar para alguém da sua família, pode ir parar nas mãos daquele pirata sem dedos que ele gosta tanto”

“Stannis não faria isso, a Ponta da Tempestade por lei deve passar para mim”

“Você disse que eu não conheço bem o seu irmão, mas você tem certeza que você conhece ? Ele é o Rei, ele podia muito bem mudar as leis, tirar o seu direito de nascença e te fazer ser só o bobo que ele manda para festas que ele não quer ir”

“Mas-“ Renly começou a dizer mas Cesare o interrompeu.

“Sem mas até que você me responda isso : eu não estou presente com vocês o tempo todo então tudo que eu sei sobre o seu relacionamento mas em todos os meus anos aqui no Porto Real eu nunca vi o seu irmão demonstrar o mínimo de afeição com você. É diferente quando vocês estão sozinhos ? Você acha que ele te ama ? Mesmo que só um pouquinho ?”

Renly ficou em silêncio e Cesare deu um grande abraço nele, e ele não se surpreendeu nem um pouco quando ele pode sentir o jovem rapaz começar a chorar bem baixo contra o seu tórax. Cesare beijou a testa do garoto e com uma das suas mãos ao redor do ombro dele começou a acariciar de leve os seus cabelos.

“Não se preocupe, eu vou garantir que o seu irmão não vai te prejudicar ainda mais. Eu me lembro da primeira vez que eu te vi na reunião do conselho, eu fiquei tão impressionado, tão jovem e tão inteligente. Você é um senhor melhor para a Ponta da Tempestade do que Stannis jamais poderia ter sido, você daria até mesmo um Rei bem melhor do que ele”


	14. Capítulo 14

Cesare concluiu que ele definitivamente não nascera para o calor de Dorne, se dependesse apenas de sua vontade ele pegaria o primeiro barco rumo ao Porto Real, um lugar com um clima mais ameno e pessoas mais civilizadas, mais dignas de sua companhia.

Mas vontade não poderia governar suas ações no momento, ele não informara seu pai sobre seus planos mas ele mesmo assim soubera das casas em que ele e Renly haviam se hospedado e havia mandado cartas dizendo o quão decepcionado ele estava por Cesare ter sido expulso do conselho, ele não poderia voltar até que ele tivesse algo de valor para mostrar para seu pai, aliados fortes que mostrariam que o seu plano não era completamente louco, por isso eles não haviam pego um barco do Porto Real direto para Sunspear, mas isso viajado pela terra lentamente parando em diversas casas nobres locais e ajudando o jovem senhor da Ponta da Tempestade conquistá-los com seu charme natural.

E lhe ocorreu que outra coisa que agradaria Lorde Tywin é se ele voltasse da viagem com uma esposa, ele já estava com quase trinta anos, na idade de se casar seu pai já tinha mencionado isso diversas vezes, e o que ele esperava encontrar em Dorne não era apenas uma moça de uma casa rica e importante, mas alguém que além disso lhe traria um título acima do seu, ele seria apenas Lorde Cesare, ele seria Príncipe Cesare. ‘Rei Cesare soa melhor’ ele sempre acabava pensando, mas por mais que tivesse pensado ele não conseguia ver um jeito de tornar isso uma realidade, e tinha convencido a si mesmo que ele teria que se contentar em ser o homem que controla o Rei.

Ao chegar em Dorne ele estava deleitado em constatar que Arianne Martell era bela, com a idade dela a maior parte das damas de nascimento nobre já estavam casadas ou pelo menos com compromissos firmados, e Cesare temeu que o motivo disso fosse a aparência dela, ele chegou até a ter um ou dói pesadelos que ela seria como uma versão morena da filha aberrante do Senhor de Tarth que ele conhecera quando ele e Renly haviam passado uma semana na ilha pouco após terem partido do Porto Real. Mas não Arianne era tão bela quanto Jane havia sido na idade dela, mas bela até mesmo do que sua tia Elia tinha sido em todas as vezes em que Cesare a tinha visto, tanto na semana que ela e Oberyn haviam passado no Rochedo Casterly, ou na cerimônia de casamento com ela nos braços de Rhaegar.

O mais apropriado seria cumprimentar seu pai e seu tio primeiro, mas Cesare deixou que Renly fizesse isso, Cesare foi direto para a jovem, para fazê-la se sentir especial, mais importante do que todos eles. Ele fez uma reverência como se o titulo dela de princesa fosse algo com um valor maior do que figurativo, e beijou a mão dela, e ao levantar seus olhos ele sorriu, tanto para Arianne quanto também para si mesmo, porque ele tinha certeza que ele já podia ver uma centelha de desejo e luxuria nos olhos da princesa.


	15. Capítulo 15

Uma mulher de Dorne tem o direito de escolher seu próprio marido, mesmo se ela for de uma casa nobre, mesmo se ela for uma princesa. Cesare sempre achou essa uma lei ridícula que estava fadada a resultar em meninas tolas fazendo mal julgamentos por amor, mas naquela situação aquele costume bizarro serviria a seu favor.

Seduzir Arianne Martell tinha sido até mais fácil do que Cesare tinha previsto, as pernas deles se tocaram por baixo da mesa no jantar na sua primeira noite no castelo. A princesa passou a semana seguinte reclamando sobre como todos os homens apresentados por seu pai como potenciais noivos eram velhos, entediantes ou ambos. Eles dançaram juntos em um banquete dado em homenagem aos convidados reais. Na sua quarta semana em Dorne ele a encontrou nua o esperando em seu quarto, e ele fez a princesa gozar duas vezes naquela noite, uma vez contra a sua boca e outra montada no seu pênis, foi bom para ambos, pelos últimos meses a única pessoa com quem ele fizera sexo fora Renly, e apesar do garoto ter se tornado bem mais habilidoso do que ele era no começo do relacionamento deles Cesare sentiu falta de ter uma mulher em sua cama. Na quinta semana, poucos dias antes de sua partida ele pediu para a princesa se casar com ele, e a princesa disse sim.

Ele mandou um corvo para seu pai com as noticias naquela mesma noite, mas para Renly ele só foi contar quando eles estavam em uma embarcação rumo a Ponta da Tempestade.

“Você e Arianne ?” Renly perguntou parecendo chocado, e jovem, incrivelmente jovem.

“Eu detecto um certo ciúme na sua voz ?” Cesare disse.

Renly não respondeu, Cesare colocou seus braços ao redor dos ombros do rapaz e disse :

“Eu estou lisonjeado, mas você não precisa se preocupar, eu talvez tenha que ir para a cama com ela algumas vezes mas eu vou estar pensando em você, e é por você que eu faço isso, pelo apoio de Dorne”

“Então eu ter passado o último mês tentando formar uma aliança política com Doran Martell foi pra nada ?”

“É claro que não, teve muito valor, mas no fim alianças políticas por poder podem facilmente ser desfeitas quando uma oferta melhor surgir, mas poucos sãos os homens que desfariam uma aliança com alguém que tem um de seus filhos sob o seu poder porque eles sabem que esse filho ou filha pode facilmente se tornar um refém, e daqui há alguns meses quando eu me casar com Arianne é garantido que nós vamos ter Dorne ao nosso lado para sempre”.


	16. Capítulo 16

Era bom estar longe do calor de Dorne finalmente, era bom rever a sua amada Joanna, sua filha estava o aguardando nas docas da Ponta da Tempestade ele correu para abraça-la. Ele sentira falta de Jane, e do clima ameno, mas nem se comparava ao que ele sentia por ela, e embora o que ele queria mesmo era vê-la vestida com o vermelho e dourado da casa Lannister era bom vê-la usando o preto e dourado da casa Baratheon e sem ninguém poder questionar o seu direito de fazer isso, mesmo se o plano de fazê-la Rainha não viesse a funcionar ele sempre se orgulharia por ter conseguido fazer de sua filha a Senhora de uma das grandes casas de Westeros.

“Minha princesa você está cada dia mais adorável” ele disse com seus braços ainda a envolvendo.

“Obrigada tio, como foi a viagem ?”

“Boa, você vai ter uma nova tia em alguns meses”

“O que ?”

“Eu estou noivo”

“Com uma dornense ?”

“Eu sei, mas é uma dornense que é uma princesa, Arianne Martell”

“Eu entendo”

“Não fique triste minha querida, isso é uma coisa boa, e o titulo dela é apenas figurativo, só tem uma princesa no meu coração, e ela é você. Agora vá dar um abraço no seu marido, ele trouxe alguns presentes adoráveis para você”

Presentes que Cesare escolheu mas isso era irrelevante.

.

.

.

Mais tarde em sua cama com Renly ele começou a instruí-lo quanto as próximas fases do plano.

“Os Tyrells ?”

“Sim, não teve uma família que teve tanta perda de prestigio e influencia no governo de Stannis quanto eles, mas eles ainda são amados, e depois da minha família são os mais ricos do reino, com os Martells e os Tyrells o reino vai ser seu facilmente, talvez valha a pena depois tentar conquistar os Tullys para o nosso lado, mas por enquanto os Tyrells devem ser a nossa prioridade, se torne amigo dos filhos para chegar aos pais”

“Esse parece ser o seu conselho para tudo nesses dias”

“Eu estou entediando o meu futuro Rei ?”

“Não eu apenas não tenho certeza se essa estratégia é tão segura assim”

“Você diz isso porque você não é um pai, se você fosse você entenderia”

“Você também não é um pai”

“Sim, mas eu sou um observador da natureza humana e eu lhe garanto que confiar em mim não vai ser algo que você vai se decepcionar. Vá para o Jardim de Cima enquanto eu cuido das coisas no Porto Real”

“Sozinho ?”

“Eu temo que sim, mas não se preocupe : você é inteligente e charmoso, você vai dar conta”

“Obrigada Cesare”

“De nada meu Rei”


	17. Capítulo 17

Seu pai certamente ainda estava decepcionado com ele pela sua expulsão do conselho do Rei, mas para a alegria de Cesare isso não o impediu de parabeniza-lo pelo seu noivado com Arianne Martell, o apoio de Dorne seria muito útil no futuro, mas no final o que ele mais esperava era o momento em que ele estaria diante de seu pai e veria algum sinal de aprovação, de respeito. E o fato de Tyrion estar lá para assistir tornava isso ainda melhor, seu irmão as vezes fingia que ele não se importava com a aprovação de seu pai mas quando Cesare estava recebendo isso na sua frente ele mal conseguia esconder o ciúmes e Cesare se deleitava com isso, ele tentou se focar naquilo e lembrar daquela felicidade quando chegasse hora de reencontrar Jane.

Ele resolveu falar com ela em público na esperança que a presença de outros fosse fazer Jane se conter, ele fez uma reverencia para ela e entregou uma caixa com um presente que ele tinha comprado para ela em Dorne. E ele se sentiu bem grato por ter comprado um vestido ao invés de uma bela escultura que ele que ele quase comprara porque a primeira reação de Jane foi pegar a caixa e jogá-la com muita força na cabeça dele, e quando ele se levantou Jane já tinha saído do salão.

.

.

.

“Jane por favor abra a porta”

“Vai pro inferno Cesare”

“Eu senti muito a sua falta nos últimos meses”

“Você não escreveu pra mim”

“Eu achei que você não gostaria que eu fizesse isso pelo jeito que o nosso último encontro acabou, mas eu nunca parei de pensar em você”

Jane abriu a porta mas ela não parecia estar com o clima para uma reconciliação. Após ele entrar ela fechou a porta chegou sua boca perto do ouvido dele, e disse com a voz bem baixa e cheia de raiva :

“Então meu querido irmão me explique exatamente como você estava pensando em mim enquanto você fodia a princesa de Dorne”

“Eu não fodi ela, eu fiquei noivo dela”

“Isso deveria me impressionar ?”

“Você é casada também, o que eu deveria fazer Jane ? Ver você casada com o Rei e tendo uma filha com ele que do jeito que as coisas estão indo vai acabar governando esse maldito país enquanto eu passo a minha vida sozinho ?”

“Você é inacreditável ! Eu casei com ele por você seu hipócrita”

“Eu vou me casar com Arianne por você também”

“Eu não sou uma idiota Cesare e eu te conheço, você fez isso por você mesmo, não por mim”

“Isso não é verdade”

“Eu não acredito em você, e mesmo se eu acreditasse isso não mudaria nada, eu estou tão cansada disso tudo, e eu não quero mais você na minha cama ou na minha vida. Por favor vá embora”

Cesare olhou para ela tentando parecer o mais triste possível, ele podia tentar usar argumentos mas com Jane o único jeito de conseguir realmente movê-la não era com palavras e lógica mas com o coração dela. Mas naquela vez para o seu choque isso não funcionou e depois de uns quinze segundos se encarando Jane disse :

“Você vai ir embora sozinho ou eu vou ter que chamar Sor Arys no final do corredor para te tirar da minha frente ?”


	18. Capítulo 18

Assim que Cesare acabou de ler a primeira sentença daquela carta ele amassou o papel e o jogou do outro lado do quarto, depois ele a pegou de volta e a desamassou e leu esperando que ele tivesse entendido errado, que aquilo fosse uma brincadeira, mas a mensagem da carta estava bem clara. Depois ele foi conferir se o selo era mesmo da casa Martell, e foi falar com os meistres que cuidavam das cartas porque talvez Tyrion seria capaz de fazer uma forjação de tanta qualidade, mas mesmo após serem oferecidos uma quantidade bem grande de ouro e serem ameaçados com o seu punhal todos eles negara que seu irmão tivera qualquer envolvimento com aquilo, e o pavor nos olhos dele fez com que soubesse que eles estavam falando a verdade. Ele leu mais uma vez a carta da princesa de Dorne dizia que o noivado entre eles estava acabado, e depois a jogou na lareira de seu quarto.

Ele queria gritar, ele queria matar alguma coisa, mas parecia estar preso naquela situação, naquele quarto. Tudo que ele fizera nos últimos meses tinha sido em vão, não adiantava nada ter a amizade das casas pequenas de Dorne se o apoio de Dorne não fosse garantido. E sem Dorne a rebelião de Renly seria muito mais difícil, se desse certo o Baratheon mais novo teria o domínio sobre as terras da tempestade e sobre a campina, mas eles poderiam ser atacados pelos dois lados, por exércitos vindos de Dorne e exércitos vindos do Porto Real e mais ao norte. E Tywin estava satisfeito com ele achando que ele ganharia o titulo de príncipe, talvez isso teria sido o suficiente para recuperar um pouco do respeito de seu pai.

Vaca estúpida ele pensou.

Arianne passara horas e horas durante aquele mês fazendo ele ouvir como as mulheres de Dorne eram independentes e como decidiam o seu próprio destino ao invés de serem controladas pelos homens de sua família, para no fim ela lhe dizer que após conversar com seu pai que ela decidira que o noivado tinha sido uma má idéia, se fosse com outra pessoa ele até acharia engraçado. Por horas ele tentou ver algum ângulo sobre o qual aquele desenvolvimento poderia lhe dar uma vantagem, e o maximo que ele conseguiu bolar é que Jane ficaria feliz com aquilo.

Jane ficaria muito feliz com aquilo. E uma idéia se formou na sua cabeça, não viria a fazer com que ele recuperasse Dorne, mas se desse certo daria algo que ele precisava até mais naquela noite.

.

.

.

Ela bateu na sua porta pouco após as duas da manhã, disfarçada com roupas de servente, ela parecia irritada.

“Eu estava com medo que você não fosse vir” Cesare disse.

“Eu só vim porque você prometeu que se eu viesse você deixaria em paz depois e nós só nos veríamos em ocasiões formais. Então eu estou aqui para garantir que eu não tenha que ver a sua cara até o seu casamento”

“Não haver casamento algum”

“O que ?”

“É por isso que eu te chamei aqui, pra te contar que nessa manhã eu escrevi para Arianne Martell quebrando o nosso noivado”

“Não minta pra mim”

“Eu não estou mentindo, ela e eu não vamos nos casar”

“Porque você fez isso ?”

“Não é óbvio ? Por você, mesmo que você decida nunca mais me ver após essa noite eu não conseguia suportar a idéia de ser responsável por te fazer tão triste, embora eu espere que você queira continuar me tendo na sua vida”

Eles estavam bem perto agora, tinham se movido sem nem perceber, perto o suficiente para ele já poder sentir a respiração dela contra a pele dele.

“Cesare se eu descobrir pela manhã que você está mentindo e que você vai se casar com ela eu vou te matar, você precisa saber disso, então se você estiver mentindo me fale agora”

“Eu não estou mentindo, Arianne Martell nunca vai ser a minha esposa. Eu vou fazer como a minha rainha desejar”

“Desde quando você respeita a coroa de Westeros ?”

“Eu não respeito a coroa, você não é apenas a rainha de Westeros, você é minha rainha do amor e da beleza, você é a rainha do meu coração. E eu sou seu, eu sou seu desde o momento em que eu nasci com a sua mão agarrada no meu pé, e vou continuar sendo seu até o dia em que nós morrermos. Eu sou seu, eu preciso de você e eu te amo. Eu te amo”

Ele beijou ela bem lentamente, bem suavemente, até que ela começasse a beijá-lo de volta.

Ele estava certo, o único jeito de ganhar Jane era com o coração dela, e Arianne Martell lhe dera a prova de amor perfeita para ele fazer isso. A lealdade de sua irmã parecia estar balançando desde que ele cortou a garganta de Robert Baratheon e disse que ia matá-la caso ela gritasse, mas naquela noite ela voltou a ser completamente dele mais uma vez. Ao longo da semana que seguiu ele transou com sua irmã diversas vezes, mas ele gostava de pensar que foi naquela noite que Myles foi concebido.


End file.
